Media content processors such as Set-Top Box (STB) receivers have evolved in sophistication thereby offering subscribers a number of services such as high definition TV decoding, media content recording with a Digital Video Recorder (DVR) service managed thereby, storage of subscriber content (music, home videos, pictures), downloading of media content from on-demand catalogs, and so on. Monitoring operations of a media content processor however can be cumbersome.